The Life Series
The Life Series '''is an expanded universe created by WalkerMage102. It revolves around many main stories and spin-offs. '''The Universe The Life Series takes place in an alternate world where the apocalypse started on December 21, 2012. It is a fairly modern take on life, being very similar to ours, although still very fictional. The Infected Biters - Once a living person is bit or dies, they turn into this first. The first stage of infection as well as one of the most common types, biters maintain the strength of their bodies they had when they were still alive. They move at a slow pace and are quite clumsy. Their main method of attack is just to bite their victims. Runners - The second stage of infection after becoming a biter. After passing this stage the infected have the random chance to change into any of other types. Runners move at a fast pace than biters, as they run towards their victims in order to bite them. Stalkers - Stalkers are the most common type that runners are transformed into. They grow longer and sharper nails to create claws. They prefer to hide and wait for their prey in the darkness before jumping out. They also retain their abilities from the previous two forms, as they are able to run. They focus on taking their victims by surprise before biting or scratching. Screamers - '''A much rarer type of infected, screamers are very fast and primarily focus on slowing down their prey by letting out a high pitched scream with attracts other infected as well as brings great pain to living things. '''Heavies - '''Heavies are the rarest form of infected. They vary in size, but most of them are around 9 feet tall and have grown in huge muscles. They are faster than the average biter but are slower than any of the other types of infected. They make up for this flaw with their incredible strength with also makes them extremely tough to kill. Unlike all of the other types of infected, a shot to the head will not kill a heavy instantly since they have so much unknown ingrown material and muscle around their brain. They focus primary on grabbing or crushing their victims and then proceeding to take big bites out of them. '''The Main Stories A/N: The Main Stories are meant to be read in the order that they are listed (In Release Order). It's really only necessary to read these stories, but to get a more fulfilling experience it is recommended that the Spin-Offs are read as well. Life Will End The First Story, Life Will End, takes place 15 years after the apocalypse started. It follows a small group of survivors led by a middle aged man named Mick, who suffers from depression sprouted from the death of his wife and daughter as well as his dark childhood. Click here to read. Life Will Begin Life Will Begin is a prequel to Life Will End that shows many key moments in the first 15 years of the apocalypse for various characters from Life Will End such as Mick, Vlad, and Jeff. Click here to read. Life Will Continue Life Will Continue is a sequel to Life Will End, with the story taking place years after. This story is possibly coming in the next few months. Life Will Prosper Life Will Prosper is a sequel to Life Will Continue and will take place in the far future Unknown Fifth Story The Fifth Main story will possibly serve as the finale of the Life Extended Universe Series. Spin-Offs A/N: Spin-Offs are side stories that also help bridge the gaps of the main stories. Certain characters from the main stories may appear in Spin-Offs. Limited Prey Limited Prey will be about a maniacal serial killer who has trouble finding victims to calm his thirst for blood in a world where most people aren't alive anymore. Click here to read. Fallen Society Fallen Society will tell the story of the people of Hope's Mountain, previously known as Mount Rushmore. Click TBA to read.